


You were the song stuck in my head

by fluffynazunas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickness, Slight aggressive language, slight eating disorders kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa has gone mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the song stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I switched from third person to second I'm so sorry.

Tsukasa Suo has gone mad.  
He was absolutely loosing his mind. The phrase, "You have a cute face, newbie." Was stuck in his mind on repeat, in Leo's annoyingly high voice. It was starting to sound more the like possessed doll then a  
Human, no matter how crazy the man.  
He looked at his reflection.  
His hair was shiny but extremely messy, he had dark, grieving black bags under his soft, gentle purple eyes, his skin and lips were blotched and bruised, and he had picked up the nasty habit of biting his nails.  
He looked hideous.  
His mother was almost scared out of her delicate wits to see him, and hired a tutor so he wouldn't leave the house in his current condition. 

"You have a cute face, Newbie."  
Tsukasa groaned so loud the whole house could probably hear him.  
He was sick of it.  
His mother and father were even concerned that he was in this state because he was depressed, and giving up on the life they set out for him. To be honest, Tsukasa desperately wanted to witness the life of a normal fifteen year-old male, but he still wanted to please his parents. He was exhausted, annoyed and flustered.  
He wasn't getting to sleep at night, even though his maids made sure that he had the most amazing, gentle mattress and bedspread in the household.  
Lying in such a soft, dreamy heaven, he thought he was finally going to sleep. He thought that the "not getting to sleep until 1:00am in the morning" thing was going to finally be over and done with. He thought his life was going to be back to the way it was.

But no.

The entire rest of Knights didn't even know about his ill sleeping habits, and why he wasn't coming to school or practice. He hasn't been able to check his phone because the screen, even at the lowest brightness, stung his tired bloodshot eyes so bad that they stay ringing and stinging inside his sockets for the next hour. His mother has volunteered to check for him, but they have to make his room such a haunting dark pit, so not the slightest bit of natural or unnatural light can pierce through and keep him awake, so she wouldn't even be able to see anything.

Not that it helps at all.

Pit pat, splish splash.

The sound of the shower was barely audible underneath Leo's repetitive phrase.

Tsukasa weakly looked to the large wicker basket beside the bath.  
Completely stuffed to the brim with dead empty shampoo bottles.  
All from the past week.  
When Tsukasa's in the shower, he can't even remember if had had washed his hair already, so he uses about two shampoo bottles a shower.  
And he showers 3 times a day.  
His mother and maids were extremely concerned after they found out about this.  
"Do you think that these are the symptoms of some kind of trauma?"  
"Do you think our young lord needs to be hospitalized?"  
"Do you think he's got an illness that not even the most elite medical scientist know about? We've already had about 20 different doctors in to see him, and none of them new what was the matter."  
"Maybe. But, what if he's being picked on at school, and is getting sleep deprived from that?"

There are so many different theories.  
He checked his reflection.  
His lip was swollen and had his own teeth marks dug into it.  
He chews on things absent mindedly. Whenever a maid brings him something to eat, he just pushes his food around the plate because he's not focused enough to eat it.  
Fuck you, Leo.

***

"Tsukasa-chan?"  
It was Narukami-senpais voice, echoing in worry.  
"Why is it so dark in here? The place is so grim it looks like a funeral atmosphere. We can't see anything."  
*whack*  
Izumi cursed under his breath, followed by, "ugh; annoying."  
"I can see perfectly fine in here." Said Ritsu.  
There was a trip and a crash.  
"Leo-kun, please get up. We're making too much ruckus."  
Arashi's voice had a slight hint of annoyance.  
"Tsukasa-chan?"  
I moved my bruised lips.  
"I'm here." I just managed to say, my voice breaking and cracking and getting choked up in my sore throat.  
There were running footsteps.  
"Tsukasa-chan!? You look absolutely horrible! Your mother said you were ill, but.."  
"You look like a zombie." Attached a very calm Izumi. Ritsu hugged me, gently.  
"What's wrong?" He said, his voice actually sounding quite awake.  
I could just make out Leo's silhouette the pitch black room.  
I groaned, ready to rip the guy in half. "It's all Leo's fault. His mocking insults play over and over in my mind and distract me from my own fucking life. I'm sick of not being able to do anything, and it's all the Kings fault. I say we overthrow him-"  
"What?"  
They didn't get it.  
Arashi's lips quivered. "M-maybe we came too soon. You probably still need time..."  
I heard three pairs of feet leave the room.  
Just three.  
"But I don't mock you Tsukasa."  
That was Leo. Leo just said 'Tsukasa.'  
"If you're thinking of the phrase I think you are, then I was serious."  
I felt my already flushed face flush with a different feeling. A warm one, which calls your name and you follow it, then it turns out to be a living hell.  
"Tsukasa Suo, I honestly believe that you have a cute face. Cuter then anyone I've seen before. Even when you're in this state because of me, I still think you're absolutely beautiful-"  
I tried protesting.  
Leo put a slender, soft finger to my lips.  
He sounded completely different when he's serious.  
"All of you is beautiful, Tsukasa. And if you let me, I can show you the normal life that you want to experience so desperately. But at a price, of course."  
I can't believe my mind had actually wondered of to Leo and I's happy ending. I hate the guy. He's annoying, over confident, and obnoxious.  
I absolutely h-  
Love him.  
All of him. The way his eyes light up when he's inspired to write a song, and the way he's always positive, even when things were going horribly for him. The way his smile is warm and sincerely happy.

"What's the price?"  
Leo smiled; his hair was framing his face at that amazing angle.  
Why was he so beautiful? Was he always this beautiful?  
"The price is..."  
He had that joker, silly, dumb happy tone in his voice again, which was just so a-  
Cute.  
"If you want to witness that life, you have to let me kiss you." He said, his eyes lighting up with sincere joy and glee.  
Leo's lips were surprisingly soft.  
His hair was thin and easy to run your hands through.  
His eyelashes were long and brushing my cheeks.  
He tasted like all the good things in the world perfectly blended for me. Me.

 

School was buzzing the next day. Kunugi-sensei was glad to see me back in class after he had heard about my condition. Everone was worried about me. Remarking how I looked better then I ever had in my whole life. Asking questions like, "what happened?" "How did you recover so quickly?" "You look increasingly healthier each day." "What did the doctors say?"  
It was really hard to answer these questions.  
Everyone in Knights was worried that I should start practicing again slower.  
I felt amazing though.  
After school, before we went home, Leo and I would sit in the shade of a tree, hands intertwined, reading his new song lyrics.

I wanted this moment stuck in my head forever.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write Tsukasa help


End file.
